


A Day in the Office

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White has been working hard at the office for far too long and Black thinks she needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Office

When I was young, I started a company known as the BW Agency. Our goal was to use Pokemon in showcases, musicals, commercials, and other such things. I would hire Pokemon, find them a place to work, and they'd get to be on camera or on stage. It was a simple job when I started it, but now... Now the company has grown all over Unova. We have franchises in all of the major cities in Unova. I'm still the President, but now instead of travelling the region, looking for actors, I mostly stay in the office, doing paperwork and handling the press.

Back then, I used to have a worker named Black. I kind of forced him to work for me back then, but by the time our adventure together was over, he was happy working with me. Well, we parted ways a long time ago. We see each other still here and there, but nothing like back then. Nowadays, about the only times we see each other are on our weekly get togethers, and sometimes I don't even have time to go to those.

I sighed as I sat back in my chair. I had just gotten off the phone with him. I had once again cancelled our usual get together because I was too busy. It was odd, though. He hadn't seemed upset like he usually was when I cancelled. Instead, he had simply said "No problem" and left it at that. I didn't understand why. Maybe he had found himself a girlfriend, and this was allowing him to be with her? Maybe he was busy himself and had planned to call it off until I had?

Well, I suppose it didn't really matter. Black was Black, and it may just be that he was absent minded about it. He has a strong tendancy to focus on so much at one time that he forgets all of it. In fact, he keeps a Musharna around for just that reason. He'll allow it to eat his thoughts, his dreams, so that he can keep himself focused, otherwise his mind focuses on too many things.

A few minutes passes as I returned to my paperwork. Then, suddenly, the door to my office opened. I looked up, seeing Black standing there at the door. "Black?"

"You said you had too much to do to go out. So I thought I'd come to you," Black spoke as he walked in and closed the door.

I giggled. "Well, that's nice of you, but I'm not any less busy. I'm afraid you'll be pretty bored just sitting here watching me work."

Black stepped up towards me. "I'll be fine." He wrapped his arms around me and I returned the hug. "However, you do need at least a little break."

"Black...I'm really busy. I need to get this stuff done."

"You can get it done, just take a little break. White, you've been working the last three weeks straight. You need some a break."

I turned away from him and back to my desk. "I'll take a break once this stuff is done." Black brought his hands around me and grabbed onto my breasts. "B-Black!"

Black moved close to me. "Just take a break," he whispered quietly into my ear. "Just a little one." His hands began to rub my chest and I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan.

"B-Black...I have things to do..." I spoke carefully, still trying not to moan with his hands on my chest.

"I know. You can get back to work in a little bit." One of his hands moved down my chest, stopping at waist. He pulled on my shirt, untucking it from my skirt. His other hand then moved down and began to slowly unbutton my shirt from the bottom. I squirmed a little. Part of me desperately wanted him to continue, but another part wanted him to stop, to let me get back to my work.

Black's hand rubbed against my stomach as he moved his face closer to mine. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he grew closer, gently pressing his lips against my neck. I let out a tiny squeek of a moan as he began to kiss along my neck. My head arched to the side and I felt his hand slip further up my shirt.

I felt his hand grab the front clip of my bra. With a twist of his hand, my bra came undone, and his hand latched onto my now exposed breast. I bit my lip harder, trying not to let out a moan, but my body was yearning for more. "B-Black, we're in the office..."

"So? We've done it in more public spots then this," he whispered in my ear. "Remember when we hid in an aisle in the Poke Mart and I fingered you?"

I tried to resist, but a moan came out when he mentioned that. There was just something about moments like that. When we hadn't seen each other in weeks and we got together. When our carnal desires would come out and we'd end up having sex in odd places. His lips returned to kissing my neck and I moaned more.

Black's hands moved off of my breasts and slowly began to undo my shirt even further. Button after button, he slowly and carefully undid my shirt from bottom to top until my shirt hung open. He pulled my shirt aside and began to rub his hands against my breasts, causing a moan to come out of my mouth once again.

"If you keep up these noises, I'm going to have no choice but to go further," Black whispered into my ear. That only made it worse, making me moan more with the thoughts of what more he'd do to me.

His hands pulled at my shirt, slipping it off, followed by my bra shortly after. Topless, I covered my chest with my arms, but he grabbed my arms, pulling them behind my back. With one hand, he held them behind me, with his other hand, he grabbed my breast again. Another moan escaped from me, and he pulled me back against the chair.

Black then got in front of me and pressed his hands against my breasts. He moved close to me and began to kiss between my breasts. His mouth moved slowly down one of my breasts until he came to my nipple, where he soon began to flick against his tongue. My back arched, a moan again escaping my mouth. I couldn't hold it back any further, my body wouldn't allow it.

Black's hand moved down, sliding into my skirt. His hand pressed against my panties and began to rub, gently, between my legs. The moan came out stronger and louder this time, and he looked up at me with a smirk. "I think I might stop here."

I whimpered. "B-but, we barely even started."

"Oh? Now you want to do it?" Black got close to me. "Beg me, White. Beg me to do something to you."

I whimpered again. "P-please...don't stop yet."

"Is that the best you can do?" Black got right next to my ear. "What do you want? Beg for it."

I moaned as his hand rubbed against my panties once more. "P-please, stick it inside of me."

Black chuckled. "Hmm...not yet. I don't think you're ready for that." He slid down my body, then reached up into my skirt and slid my panties right down to the ground. His hand again pressed between my legs, rubbing against me gently. I moaned again.

Black rubbed his hand against me for a few moments until he felt I was getting good and wet. Then, a finger slipped into me. Once inside, he curled his finger so it touched all of my inner walls. He then began to move it back and forth inside of me. My body shook as he continued to move his finger inside of me. A moan soon escaped from my mouth.

Black's finger moved deeper inside of me as he continued to move it steadily back and forth for a moment more. He then pulled his finger out and licked the juices off of it. I whimpered, wanting him to continue. "P-please, Black." I begged.

"All right." Black dropped his pants, followed by his underwear. I stared at him, looking at how hard he was. He moved himself close to me and pressed himself against me. He began to rub himself between my legs and I moaned again. "P-please, put it inside of me."

"If I put it inside of you, I don't think I'll get back out in time."

"Th-that's okay." I moaned.

Black gave a nod, then took hold of himself and pressed against me. I felt him push, slowly sliding inside of me. I bit my lip as I tried to hold back a moan, but it still escaped from my mouth. He then began to move inside of me.

Slowly, Black began to move himself back and forth, thrusting inside of me slowly at first. I moaned lightly at first, but with each thrust it became louder. He thrust became harder and faster. I could feel him swelling even further inside of me, and I moaned even louder. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through my body, and I was almost screaming from it now.

I could feel a pressure beginning to form in my body. It was swelling, just like he was. It grew more intense with each thrust, and I couldn't help but moan louder as it grew.

"I-I'm not going to last much longer!" Black spoke up as I felt the pressure in me growing to an almost unbearable point. Before I could respond, the pressure broke through, and my body released with me giving out a loud moan. As my body released, I felt him release deep inside of me.

Black continued to thrust inside of me, but each thrust was slower, and I felt him release a little with each thrust. Finally, we stopped, and we let out an audible sigh of relief. "That was so good, Black..." I moaned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Black kissed me gently on the cheek. "Just wait for Round 2."

I giggled. "I bet that'll be great."


End file.
